Talk:Gion
Stefan Canon, but not Momousagi? What makes Stefan a canon character but not this Vice Admiral since both characters were created in SBS? And if you're going to counter with Momousagi being a joke character, then what about Stefan? That whole bit with Edward Newgate and Stefan is a joke! -[[User:Racht|'Racht']] 05:13, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Plausibility. 06:04, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Let me get this straight. It's more plausible for a character like Stefan, who has a mustache like Whitebeard and chases down Whitebeard's mustache whenever Whitebeard throws it, to be canon? And it's less plausible for a female Vice Admiral with the name/alias of Momousagi to be canon? I... what?? That's absolutely absurd. If anything, Stefan is the one who should be non-canon. You cannot allow one thing to happen and not apply it equally to the other. Plausibility is not a good answer. That is so subjective. - [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 14:22, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Racht. If Momousagi must be considered non-canon (even though it's silly to consider her so, since other SBS characters are considered canon), then Stefan must be considered non-canon as well, since it is equally a "joke". Mr. Whatever (talk) 14:47, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Both she and Stefan are non canon of course. --Klobis (talk) 06:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Was a Non-Canon category not added to Stefan's (and the other SBS characters) page all this time then? - [[User:Racht|'Racht']] 06:32, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Here's my shitty attempt at translation of the question/answer (there's mistakes, but it should get the gist of it): :D: Oda-sensei, when will Marine Admiral "Momousagi" make her appearance!? I’ve heard rumours that the bombshell "Momousagi" explodes… no, bewitches everyone! night already but I can’t sleep. P.N. Sanji’s little brother Yonjitsu :O: EHHH?? MOMOUSAGI?……….? :So, currently the Admirals are, Kizaru… Fujitora… Ryokugyu… :MOMOUSAGI? teardrop Aah! That’s it… a Vice Admiral! Was she nominated to be an Admiral? OK! She’s over here. She’s Vice Admiral “Momousagi”. —> We’ll say she's modeled after a young Kogure Michiyo. So, she was just made up by a reader - Oda only supplied the picture (and said she it could only be possible for her to be a vice-admiral, since all the admiral positions were taken). It's misleading to have her as canon - she doesn't appear in the main story and never will (if she ascends to canon, like the Super Floaty Wood did, then that would change). She belongs in the non-canon section of the Marines Gallery (or alternatively a separate joke character section, if at all), not with the other canon VAs (Stefan should be considered non-canon as well - doesn't appear in the story). 07:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) So, she can become canon, if she were to appear in the manga, but as of right now, she is considered non-canon. 22:01, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Rabbit w/o the 'U'? Videogamep has taken out the 'U' twice. I moved it back the first time, but I want make sure this time: The 'U' is from the second kanji , so wouldn't taking out the 'U' and making it "sagi" be incorrect? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 02:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) From what I can tell, the "U" is necessary. According to Google Translate, not only is Momosagi written differently in Japanese than Momousagi, but Momosagi means something akin to "counterfeit peach." So I'm in favor of keeping the "U". 02:42, June 7, 2014 (UTC) IIRC, "White Rabbit" is shirosagi without the "u". Also, Borsalino's codename is Kizaru instead of Ki Saru Are You Serious (talk) 04:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Those two examples are completely irrelevant. 06:51, June 7, 2014 (UTC) It's easy: Momo means Peach/Pink, Usagi means Rabbit. Momo-Usagi, Momousagi. It's all good, no extra u to remove/add. 07:04, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Exactly. Not a difficult concept, yet some are failing to grasp it. 07:05, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Her Codename Okay, since we know Momousagi and Chaton's real names now, wouldn't that make their code names null and void, since only admirals have the code names? I'm confused here. Shouldn't we say they ''would have been given these names had they become admirals? I mean, if Strawberry were a candidate and given the code name Kurouma, he'd still be Strawberry today since he didn't become one, right? See what I'm getting at? 04:10, September 16, 2016 (UTC) *They were called "Vice Admiral Momousagi" and "Vice Admiral Chaton" respectively, not "a Vice Admiral who would have had that codename if they'd been made Admiral." *There's no evidence that the first time they used those alises was when they became candidates. *There's insufficient evidence that Color+Animal is necessary to be an admiral (i.e. Sengoku flashbacks), and no definitive evidence that only Admirals are permitted to have that naming scheme. *Most importantly, it's SBS. Try not to overthink it. 08:50, September 16, 2016 (UTC) The "real" names came from Gold anyway so they're not canon. SeaTerror (talk) 09:33, September 16, 2016 (UTC) According to Volume 777 written by Oda *''Spandine's political power is weakening due to his disease. Spandam intends to cure him so that Spandam can surpass Lucci.'' *''Vice Admiral Chaton and Fujitora are friends. Chaton is popular among citizens despite him not being popular in Marine. He loves beautiful women. His real name is Tokikake.'' *''Tsuru treats Vice Admiral Momousagi as if she is Tsuru's little sister. Momousagi can seduce various kinds of pirates. Her famous sword is called Konpira (金毘羅). She has a spider tattoo on her thigh. Her real name is Gion.'' Source: sandman on Arlong Park. 10:10, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :That sounds workable to me.Observer Supreme 00:43, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Adding Details and Source of Name Since we now know Gion and Tokikake are canon, perhaps we should add the information stated in the last section about Fujitora being friends with Tokikake and Spandine being sick on their own articles. Also, since the majority of Marine aliases are based on Asian folklore stories, does anyone know where the “Rabbit” in Gion’s alias comes from?Observer Supreme 17:59, June 13, 2018 (UTC) If that's from Gold then it wouldn't be canon so should be noted it is non-canon. SeaTerror (talk) 01:05, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :With all due respect, I don’t agree. Anyone else?Observer Supreme 01:20, June 14, 2018 (UTC) How can you possibly think Gold is canon? SeaTerror (talk) 01:42, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :I wasn’t talking about Gold, I meant that SBS thing that introduced us to Gion’s name.Observer Supreme 01:47, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Then your edit undoing mine was 100% wrong. I added the non-canon template to something related to Gold. SeaTerror (talk) 01:56, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :How can you be so sure that the stuff in that SBS was non-canon. From where I’m standing, you’re in the wrong. Any other opinions from anyone else?Observer Supreme 01:59, June 14, 2018 (UTC) What I just fixed WAS NOT from an SBS. SeaTerror (talk) 02:02, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe, maybe not, but something tells me Oda will make the non-Gold specific stuff canon once he gets around to it, so please patient, or I’ll ask Kaido about doing something.Observer Supreme 02:11, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Pretty sure Volume 777 is canon with regards to canon characters, since Oda wrote it. We consider Volumes 0 and 1000 canon with regards to its info on canon characters. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:13, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :Glad you agree. We should do what we can for the other articles listed as well.Observer Supreme 02:19, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Volume 0 was an actual chapter with only canon characters. The others were just information in relation to the movies so they were never canon. SeaTerror (talk) 03:45, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Gion is a canon character so it doesn’t matter Meshack (talk) 06:24, June 14, 2018 (UTC) They seem pretty canon to me, considering that we at least got the admirals' ages from Volume 1000. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 09:12, June 14, 2018 (UTC)